Butterfly
by Shniosaurus
Summary: *CONTAINS SPOILERS OF END OF BOOK* The scene where Wanda wakes up in her new body, and a bit before that, from Ian's POV. REVIEW PLEASE! Seriously, just review. It's common courtesy, even if you don't have a FF account. I'd love to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys, Vy here.**

**Okay, I was just reading 'The Host' by Stephanie Meyer, and I was wondering what the last scene would look like if it was Ian narrating the story. What would he think when he woke up to find Wanda gone? **

**So I started typing, and before you know it, I had 17 pages of fanfic-ness on Microsoft Word, just waiting to be uploaded!**

**This was originally meant to be a oneshot, except, 7000 words is a bit long for one, so I decided to split it up into chapters.**

**It starts the morning after Wanda 'leaves', Ian's POV.**

**Enjoy and review. Seriously, don't just NOT review, it's common courtesy.**

**Thanks :)**

...

'_I, the soul called Wanderer, love you, human Ian...'_

Her words still echoed in my head, causing my mouth to stretch into an automatic smile. I yawned and stretched out on the mattress, keeping my eyes shut. I didn't want to ruin this moment; it was so perfect. Lying here, in this warm, comfortable place, with the girl I love sleeping right next to me. Wanda.

My Wanda.

'_I, the soul called Wanderer, love you, human Ian...'_

When she said those words to me yesterday, I'd literally never been happier. Of course, I always knew she loved me, deep down; I could see it. But when I actually heard those words come out of her mouth, seen the love in her eyes, love for _me_, not Jared; well, that was the best moment of my entire life. Because from that moment I knew, Wanda was _mine_.

Of course, her feelings, no, _Melanie's _feelings for Jared will surely get in the way a little, as will Melanie herself, but we'll work through it. Nothing can tear us apart now.

It's so hard to believe yesterday started so...wrong. At first it was fine, there in the southern caves, listening to her talk so kindly to the soul my idiot brother brought back. And then...hearing her plans to get herself ripped out of Melanie's body, out of our lives, out of _my_ life...I can't describe the anger and...and the _pain_ I felt. It was...unbearable.

Of course, that's all over. I still can't imagine how she thought I'd let her get away with something like that in the first place. She probably thought she could hide it from be because she didn't know she loved me.

But now she _does_ know. She loves me and I love her. Of course she wouldn't leave us now; she would never do that to me. Not my Wanda.

I stretched again and, sighing, opened my eyes a little. The sky through the crack in the ceiling is still a pearly grey colour. It must be early.

Shifting, I reached my hand out across the mattress, searching for hers. Nothing but empty sheet. I frowned, reaching further. She didn't roll off the mattress in the night, did she? I turned onto my side to check.

There was nobody there.

I sat up, looking around.

'Wanda?'

But she's wasn't there. Just me, alone, in an empty cave.

I scratched my head. Where was Wanda? Had I gotten the time wrong? Maybe it was later than I thought.

I stood up and made my way to the door of the cave. I must have overslept; Wanda must already be in the kitchens. But why hadn't she woken me? I suppose she just didn't want to disturb me. She knew I must be tired, and wanted to let me sleep.

Right, that must be it. How typically Wanda.

I left the cave and headed down to the kitchens, smiling to myself at the thought of seeing her again. As I walked, I began to notice that it was unusually quiet for breakfast time. Shouldn't there more be noise coming from the kitchen tunnel? And where were the field irrigators? They should be at the cantaloupe field by now, but I can't hear them...

I quicken my pace, hastening along the tunnel. Just round this bend and I should be at the kitchen...

I step round the corner, my eyes scanning the wide tunnel. It was empty, just like my cave. Nobody was here. The basket of rolls that were made yesterday was still on the counter, untouched. Realization dawned on me slowly.

Breakfast had not been eaten yet. Nobody was even awake. Wanda was gone. Which could only mean...

Before I could even finish the though, I was running, my footsteps echoing loudly off the stone floor.

Oh, God, she didn't! She wouldn't! She _couldn't_! Oh no, no, no, no...

I sprinted down the dark corridors, my feet skidding as I rounded bend after bend. I could see the end of the tunnel, the weak early-morning sunlight coming from the plaza. I was so focused on running; I didn't need even notice that there was someone at the mouth of the tunnel until I crashed straight into them.

'Oh! Sorry!' I huffed, catching them before they could topple over, my eyes fixed on the crevice at the other end of the plaza; the tunnel that led to the hospital.

I was just about to start running again, when a familiar flash of mahogany hair and tan skin caught my eye. I turned back to the person I had just run into, and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

'Oh, Wanda! Thank God' I pulled her towards me, my arms wrapping around her. 'Don't do that to me! When you weren't in the room, I got so worried! It's silly, I even thought that you might have...' my voice trailed off as I noticed the tears streaming down her face.

'Wanda? What is it? Why are you crying?' I said in alarm. Wanda said nothing, keeping her face down and crying silently. What was going on?

'Oh, my Wanda' I said, pulling her to me again and hugging her, stroking her hair. 'Shhh, it's okay. Everything's okay' I murmured, trying to comfort her. 'What happened, hmm? What's wrong? Tell me'

But Wanda still said nothing; she only began crying harder. My worry grew; what happened to her? 'Wanda?' I asked, anxiously, putting my hand under her chin and tilting her head up, forcing her to look me in the eye. 'Wanda, please, tell me, what's-'

I stopped abruptly, every inch of my body turning ice cold. The light from the mirrors on the ceiling shone down onto us, into her eyes. And her eyes shone back a dim reflection.

A human reflection. Nothing more.

My hand dropped from Wanda's face as if it'd been electrocuted.

No, not Wanda.

_Melanie._

Her head fell forward again, the tears flowing faster; her breaths coming in quiet sobs.

'M-Melanie?' I whispered, willing it not to be true. She nodded glumly. 'Yes' she whispered brokenly back.

'No...' I could feel my own tears trailing down my cheeks.

'I'm sorry' Melanie sobbed quietly. 'I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her, she wouldn't listen...'

'No...' I repeated, shaking my head. This had to be a dream. This could not be real.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Melanie kept saying through her sobs.

Hearing that voice. _Her _voice. Only she wasn't there anymore. Wanda was gone.

The sound of her voice felt like a knife to my heart.

And suddenly I was furious. How could she _do_ this to me? _How? _Didn't she _know_ what she meant to me? How much I loved her?

I looked up to see Melanie turning, about to walk away. I grabbed her arm and span her around to face me.

'_Where is she_?_ WHERE IS WANDA?' _I screamed, shaking her.

'I-I don't know! I just woke up, n-no one told me what happened to her!' Melanie paused for a second, catching her breath. 'B-But she wanted to...she was planning to...' she stuttered, 'but I don't know if Doc actually did...' she stopped, crying too hard to speak.

'If Doc did _what_? _What, _Melanie? _What was she planning?_' I demanded.

She looked down at her feet, her throat thick with fresh tears.

'She wanted to be buried, outside, with Wes and Walter. She made Doc promise, before' she choked out in a whisper.

My breath stopped.

She lied to me. She never wanted to go to another planet. She...She wanted to _die_. Die here, buried in a dark, dusty grave.

And I knew; I _knew _Doc would never break a promise. Even one as heinous as this. And if he kept his promise, then that would mean Wanda was...

NO! She couldn't be dead! _NO!_ I'll strangle Doc with my bare hands if he killed her! _No, no, no!_

It was only after Melanie's sobbing grew louder that I realised I'd said that last part out loud.

'No...My fault...Not Doc's...Should have found a way to...to stop her...I'm so sorry...' she wept.

'She can't be gone...she _can't_ be' I whispered, trembling all over.

'Ian...' Jared's voice came behind me. I hadn't heard him arrive.

'Ian, listen...' he said. Anger flushed through me again, and I span round to face him.

'Shut up, Jared, just _shut up!_ You've got your Melanie back now, and Wanda's gone for good! Isn't that what you _wanted_?' I spat. 'You hurt her so much, and now she's gone! She's gone; she's dead, _because of YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU...YOU..._' my shouts turned into gasps and sobs as tears blinded my eyes.

'Ian, just listen for a sec...' Jared began, putting his hand on my shoulder.

'_NO!'_ I cried, wrenching away from him and sprinting down the south tunnel to the hospital.

It was so dark. I couldn't see.

But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

I ran blindly, stumbling on loose rocks. A big one caught my toe and I went down, scraping my face against the wall. I felt the skin tear and blood ooze down my chin, but I didn't care. I pushed myself off the ground and began to run again.

Soon, I saw the light of the hospital up ahead, but I didn't slow. Instead, I barrelled in and jerked my head around until I spotted Doc at his desk.

Fury surged through my veins. I ran straight to him, coming face to face with him as he turned towards the sound of my entrance.

'Ian! Your face! What...?' he began; evidently surprised at my murderous expression as well as my scarred cheek.

'_WHERE IS SHE? YOU KILLED HER, DIDN'T YOU? YOU KILLED HER!' _I screamed shoving him hard against one of the cots.

'I-Ian! Wait! Stop!' he cried.

'_WHY?' _I shrieked in his face. '_WANDA'S DEAD! WHY SHOULD I DO ANYTHING ANYMORE?'' _The tears were making it hard to see again. That didn't matter. There was nothing left for me to see now. I looked at Doc's helpless face and felt my anger melt away. My body slumped and I crumpled onto the floor; curling in on myself, trying to lock in the pain. My eyes squeezed shut.

'Wanda, my Wanda...' I sobbed into the ground. I felt a hand on my back.

'Ian, listen to me' I heard the words, but they were meaningless. Just sounds. 'Ian! Wanda's alive! She's alive, she's here! Ian!' My head snapped up. Wanda was alive? I scrambled to my feet, grasping Doc's arm for support.

'What? Where!' I gasped. He lifted his hand and pointed to his desk, where a Cryotank was placed. There was a light atop it that glowed a dull red. Doc walked slowly towards it, and I followed.

'She's in here, Ian' Doc murmured 'She's safe'

I stared at the cylinder, reaching out my hand to stroke its metal surface. Wanda was _inside_ this...this thing. I expected that to feel strange, weird, but it didn't.

All I felt was relief.

Wanda was alive. Wanda was safe. Wanda was _here_. And that was all that mattered.

I turned to Doc.

'You broke your promise to her' I said. 'Thank you'

He glanced down, pain and guilt written all over his face.

'I have never been more ashamed to say anything in my entire life, Ian, but...' he began, pausing to take a deep breath. 'I did not break my promise. Not of my own will. However hard it would be, I was set out to fulfil Wanda's terms, her last wish. And I would have, if it weren't for Jared'

This caught me off guard. Jared?

'Jared?' I said out loud. Doc nodded. 'He came in as I was extracting her threatened me, held a knife to my throat. And he held it there until I had Wanda safely in a Cryotank'

'Jared..._saved_ her? Saved _Wanda_?' I said, guilt growing in the pit of my stomach.

'I'm not as big a monster as you think, Ian. I do actually have a heart, you know' Jared's voice made me jump. I turned around to face him.

'It appears I owe you an apology' I said quietly, holding out my hand. He grasped and shook it, nodding in understanding.

'It's cool, man' he said 'I would have done the same if I were you'.

'Yeah' I said. I turned back to Wanda's Cryotank, picking it up and cradling it in my arms.

'So what about her new body, then?' I murmured to Jared, my eyes still on the tank.

'We thought we'd head out later today to look for one, go into town. Mel and Jamie will be coming too' he replied.

'Mmm' I nodded 'Make sure you pick out a good one for her'.

This seemed to surprise him.

'You aren't coming?' he asked 'I mean, don't you want to help...' I cut him off.

'I don't care what she looks like. She is Wanda. And that's enough for me'.

...


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear them coming down the tunnel, their footsteps becoming louder and louder. Doc came in first, alone.

'Ian' he said. I looked up. 'They found a body for her. They're bringing it in now'

I nodded, my eyes returning to the Cryotank I still held safely in my arms.

'Don't put her in just yet, Doc' I said. 'Try and wake the body up first. Make sure there's no human consciousness. I want this body to be Wanda's, and only Wanda's'

'Hmm...' Doc said. 'I didn't think of that. But you're right. It's what Wanda would want' He glanced behind him, back down the tunnel. 'They're bringing the body now. We'd still like to know what you think of it'

At that moment, Melanie, Jared, and Jamie came in. There was an unconscious girl in Jared's arms.

I leaned over to have a look as he set the body gently down on a nearby cot. She was small, very petite; she looked maybe sixteen. Her features were almost babyish; an oval-shaped face, small nose, full lips and big eyes. Her skin was pale, and had a silvery tint to it, contrasting subtly with the golden freckles sprinkled over it. Spread out around her face was masses and masses of golden waves, creating a halo on the pillow. She was very pretty, almost angelic, and, though I said I didn't care, which was true, I truly _didn't_ care what she looked like as long as she was Wanda, to be honest, I couldn't have picked a better body myself. This was perfect for her. They had done a good job.

'What do you think?' Jared said, watching me scrutinize the body on the table.

'Perfect' I said 'It's perfect for her. I think she'll like it' I looked up at him. 'Thank you' I said quietly.

'No problem. Jamie picked this one. He said it was perfect for her too' Jared replied, shrugging. Jamie grinned from where he was sat on the other end of the room, but didn't say anything. Obviously he understood that this wasn't the time to joke around.

'Is there still a soul inside her?' I asked, my eyes raking over the girl's sleeping face, looking for any sign of consciousness. Jared shook his head.

'No. We did the extraction on the way here. Doc did it in the van. We thought...you know. The quicker the better'

'Mmm' I said. I slid away from the cot and took up my previous position, sitting on the floor with my back against the wall, Wanda's tank cradled in my lap.

'What was the soul's name, Jared? The one that was inside her' Doc called from the other side of the cot with the sleeping girl.

'Petal something, I think' Jared replied.

'Petals Open to the Moon. But she said her friends call her Pet' Melanie said.

'Why?' Jared asked.

'Ian said we should try waking her up first. Make sure there's no human consciousness in there. Like Jodi' Doc said sombrely. Hearing that made me think back to Kyle; I hadn't seen him since we put Sunny back into Jodi's body, after we couldn't wake her up. I wonder if they were okay. Wanda would want to know that when she wakes up...

I looked back to Doc, who was spraying something in front of the sleeping body's face.

'What's that?' I asked him.

'Awake' he replied. 'It should wake her up, if there's anyone in there _to_ wake up. I'll try using her old soul's name too. That worked with Mandy' He turned back to the body.

'Um, excuse me? Miss? Um, _Pet_?' Jamie began speaking to the unconscious form in the cot. I didn't realise he was still here, he was so quiet. 'I know that's not your name anymore, but _Pet_ was inside you, right? Well, she's not anymore, and if you wake up, we'll prove it to you. Come on, if _Pet_ isn't your name, what is? Hmm? Wake up and tell us your name, _Pet_'

We waited, but there was no response from the body.

'C'mon, wake up' Jared joined in. 'I know you're scared, but there are a lot of people here to take care of you. Besides, if you don't wake up, we're going to have to put another soul in you. Is that what you want? Hmm? Come on, wake up'

Soon everyone was talking to the unconscious girl in the cot. But there was still no response

They used the Awake on her several times, and tried to wake her for hours.

Eventually, hours turned into days.

Three days later, long after I had given up watching them, Jared came up to me.

'There's nobody in there, Ian' he said slowly. 'The mind is totally blank. If there was anyone there, she'd have woken by now. She's empty. Like Jodi'

'Let's send Wanda home then...' I said, tracing light patterns on the lid of Wanda's Cryotank.

Jared nodded.

'Doc's already setting up. We've got everything ready; we just thought maybe...maybe, you'd want to do the insertion yourself?' he asked unsurely. This surprised me. I hadn't thought of that actually.

I glanced down at the tank. Would I be able to do that? Now, I've seen other souls before, like when we took the Seeker out, but this was different. I've only ever seen Wanda in a human host. With a human face.

If I saw her in her _true_ form, saw her as something other than human, as an...an _alien_, would I still be able to look at her the same way afterwards? Love her the same way?

Yes. She's still my Wanda. I always knew she wasn't..._entirely_ human. But I loved her and she loved me, and, once she's in her new body, she _will_ be human. Human enough for me.

'I'll do the insertion' I said to Jared, standing. 'Just show me how'

'I'll show you' a familiar voice came from around the corner. Melanie came into view, her eyes flickering downwards as she saw the expression of pain flash across my face.

Yes, it was still difficult to look at her. Because when I see her face, I still see Wanda. Of course, I know she's not Wanda, and I'm sure this will all go again when I have the _real_ Wanda back in my arms, but it's hard, after all this time, to look at her and see _Melanie_. I suppose it'll just take some getting used to.

'You've done this before?' I asked her, my voice levelled. She shook her head.

'No' she said. 'But Wanda has. I remember how to, from her memories'. I nodded slowly. Just then, a voice called from over by the cots.

'Ian? Melanie? We're ready now, if you want to start' Doc called.

'Can I watch this time?' Jamie asked. Once again, I didn't even realise he was there. When had that boy become so quiet?

Melanie looked at me. I shrugged. 'Doc?' I asked.

'Fine, Jamie. Just stay quiet, okay?' he said.

'Okay' Jamie replied, excitement dominating his features.

We headed over there to see that Doc, just like last time, had lit the room with Kerosene lamps, and patched the holes in the ceiling with tarps. He'd also dragged a cot to the middle of the room, in the brightest spot of light, and laid out some cans of Heal, Clean, Seal and Smooth and a new one I'd never seen before. Still. I wonder what that was.

On the cot was Wanda's new body, face down, her golden hair swept aside to reveal the slender pink line on the back of her neck.

As we approached the cot, I looked down at the glowing red light on th Cryotank, signifying that it was occupied.

'Not long now, Wanda' I murmured to it. 'Soon, you'll have your new body, and then, your new life'

I set the Cryotank gently onto the table, and turned to Melanie for instructions, one hand still on its smooth metallic surface.

'Okay, Doc' she said in a low, concise voice. 'I need you to cut the length of the scar, like last time, remember?' Doc nodded and stepped forward, scalpel in hand, before I stopped him.

'Doc' I said. 'She's going to bleed when you cut her. Don't we need a towel?' Doc shook his head. 'Just watch' he replied, turning back to the body and swiping the scalpel deftly through the skin, cutting precisely the length of the scar. Before the blood could start really flowing, Melanie took up the can of Still and squirted a line of thick, pinkish gel along the cut. Slowly, the gel disappeared, seeping into the wound, and the blood-flow stopped. Oh, Still. That's what it meant. She turned to smile at me.

'See?' She said.

'Cool!' Jamie said. Melanie looked at him. 'Oops, sorry' He put his finger on his lips to show he was going to be quiet.

'Okay...so what's next?' I asked.

'Now...' Melanie began. 'Now, we bring out Wanda'

I nodded, taking a deep breath. 'What do I do?' I asked quietly.

'You see the dial on the side of the tank?' Melanie replied.

'Yes' I said.

'Turn it until it's pointing a quarter of the way up, like, at the 3 o'clock position'

I moved the dial slowly until it was pointing the direction she wanted.

'Okay, what's the colour of the light now?' she asked. I checked

'Light blue' I said.

'Okay, pop the lid' she said. I found the latch and gently lifted the lid, feeling the cold air of the tanks blowing into my face.

'Now, before you take her out, spin the dial all the way up' Melanie said, and I did. 'What's the colour now?'

'It's...purple' I said, watching the little bulb change colour.

'Good' she said. 'Now, it's time, Ian. Put your hand into the tank, carefully, and cup it. Wanda should go into your hand automatically; she'll be attracted to the warmth'

'Okay' I breathed. I slid my hand into the freezing opening ever so slowly, and made a cup shape with it. Soon, I felt a tickling, a feather light touch in my palm. Like a thousand tiny silk hairs brushing against my hand.

'I can feel her!' I whispered. Melanie nodded in approval before saying 'Soon, you'll feel her...body curling into your hand. Do you feel that?' Just as she said that, I felt what she was talking about.

'Yes' I replied quietly.

'Okay, bring her out now, Ian' Melanie said to me. I drew my hand out carefully and looked at the creature inside it.

'Woah' Jamie breathed as he saw her.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Like a living ribbon, she twisted and waved in the air, stretching out her feathery limbs. The lights of the lamps reflected off her, causing her to glitter in little, subtle rainbows, and the air to glow like a halo around this tiny, perfect being.

What was it she said to be once before?

'_If you could hold me in your hands, you would be disgusted. You would throw me to the ground and grind me under your foot...'_

I can't understand how she would think that. How anyone could think that. She was the most beautiful, amazing, perfect creature in the entire universe. And she was _mine_.

Looking at her, at her beauty, suddenly, everything made perfect sense. Of _course_ I would still love her the same way. Of _course_ I wouldn't feel pain when looking at Melanie. Not anymore. Because she was Wanda, and I loved her, loved her for everything she is. I even love her like this, as a _centipede_. No, not a centipede. An angel. A butterfly.

I brought her close to the cot, and reached down towards the cut, which Doc held open for me. Her thin attachments seemed to sense that there was a vacant body nearby, and stretched happily towards it. I pushed her gently towards the cut and watched her slide in, reaching down and tying herself to the body that was now hers.

'Go home, my Wanderer' I whispered to her. 'It's all yours now'.

I turned to shut the Cryotank, and by the time I turned back, Doc was already busy healing and sealing the wound, dusting Smooth over it until the scar was all but vanished. He then turned her over so she was lying on her back. The expression on her face was so different than before. When the body was empty, so was her face. Vacant. But now there was a hint of an unconscious smile there, a peacefulness that could only be Wanda.

'When will she wake up?' I asked Melanie anxiously, turning towards her. Her face didn't cause me any pain now.

'I'd say give her an hour or two before waking her. Let her get settled, wear off the chloroform' she said. I saw her glance back to the sleeping girl, now Wanda, an affectionate smile playing on her lips.

'You really love her, don't you?' I asked her. She looked at me and smiled again.

'Yes. She could have taken my whole life. She could have gone on living with the souls, or been transferred to a different body, or led the Seekers here. But she didn't. Instead she risked her life, gave up her home, got hurt time after time, just to get me back to my family. My _human_ family. Those who were meant to be her enemies. No other soul would have done that. Only Wanda. She's so special. And I couldn't have asked for a better sister' She stroked Wanda's arm lovingly.

'You're right. She _is_ special. More special than she'll ever believe' I agreed.

'Mmm. Well, I'm going to go spread the good news. The insertion was a success, everyone else deserves to know' she said brightly. 'Come on, Jamie'.

'But...' Jamie began to protest, but Melanie hushed him with a look.

'Okay, see you' I said absently, my eyes still on Wanda's sleeping form. I heard their footsteps echo as they walked away.

I sat down beside Wanda's cot and took her hand.

'You're home now, Wanda. I know you'll be confused when you wake up, but it's ok. I'm here and we'll get through this. Together. I promise'.

...


	3. Chapter 3

'Jamie, Jared, Melanie! I think she's waking up!' I called down the tunnel, loud enough for them to hear past the fields.

They all came rushing in at the sound of my voice; they must not have been very far.

And it wasn't just Melanie and Jared and Jamie, but Jeb and Kyle, Sunny, Trudy, Heath, Andy, Heidi, Brandt, Paige, and even Mandy, the former healer.

'Is she awake? Huh? Did she wake up?' Jamie said quickly, hurrying to my side.

'Not yet, but she squeezed my hand, and look there, her eyes keep fluttering. I think the chloroform's wearing off'

Melanie bent over me, leaning towards Wanda and taking her other hand, the one I didn't have in mine.

'Wanda. Come back. We aren't letting you go' she said.

'Use the awake' Sunny chirped from behind.

Doc came forward and produced a small can of 'Grapefruit-scented' Awake, spraying a mist in front of Wanda's face.

I bent down to speak into her ear.

'Wanderer?' I said softly 'We're all waiting for you, honey. Open your eyes'.

I brushed my lips against hers delicately, then against her eyelids. Her eyes twitched, and then opened slowly. They were a beautiful, pale silvery-grey.

'She's waking up!' Jamie crowed.

Her eyes were unfocused on the moment, looking blindly around before finally focusing on Jeb. I reached out my hand to brush her cheek.

'Wanderer?' I asked tentatively, suddenly worried. Would she remember me in this new body? Would she remember anything? Would she even be _Wanda_ anymore?

Soon, her expression changed from confusion into wide-eyed wonder and surprise; and expression I recognised. It was the same expression she wore when we first found her in the desert, and when she saw all of us for the first time in the caves. It was the same expression she had when she first heard my feelings for her. This _was_ Wanda. The body hadn't changed that.

But would she still remember _me_?

Her eyes locked with mine, and I could see the recognition in them. I breathed an inward sigh of relief.

'Ian?' she said in a high, lilting voice that sounded like music. 'Ian, where am I? _Who_ am I?

'You're you' I said earnestly, my face feeling like it was going to break in two from smiling. 'And you're right where you belong'.

Wanda pulled her hand out of mine and reached for her own face, but froze as she caught sight of it. Eyes wide, she turned it back and forth, as if she couldn't believe it was hers. It took all I had not to start laughing.

After a moment, she let it fall, a little crease forming between her eyebrows as an anxious expression crept onto her face.

'Where is she?' she asked, her voice trembling slightly. 'Where is Pet?'

'She's right here' Doc replied, coming forward, a Cryotank in his hands. 'Tanked and ready to go. We thought you could tell us the best place to send her'.

Wanda's eyes flicked confusedly from Doc's face to the Cryotank in his arms, and then back to his face again. She stared at him, uncomprehending, for a half a second, before recognition flooded her features. Her expression turned from confusion to shock.

'Doc!' she gasped 'Doc, you promised! You gave me you're oath, _Eustace_!'

Huh?

Eustace? _That_ was Doc's real name? Every pair of eyes turned to Doc, who grimaced. I pressed my lips together in a smile, and Kyle coughed behind us to hide a laugh.

'Why?' Wanda demanded, turning our attention back to her. 'Why did you break your word?'

A flash of pain shot across her face at the memory.

'Even an honest man sometimes caves to duress, Wanda' Doc replied simply.

'Duress' Jared scoffed from behind the crowd.

'I'd say a knife to the throat counts as duress, Jared' Doc said to him, but there was teasing in his tone.

'You knew I wouldn't really use it'

'I did not. You were quite persuasive'

'A knife?' Wanda's terrified voice broke through the friendly banter.

'Shh' I soothed her 'It's okay'. My breath blew tendrils of her hair over her face, and she lifted her hand to brush them away.

'Did you really think you could leave us that way? Wanda...!' I sighed, full of happiness.

'I told you I didn't want to be a parasite' she answered me quietly.

'Let me through' Melanie ordered from behind everyone. She stepped in front of the cot and looked Wanda straight in the eye.

Wanda's golden eyebrows shot up with surprise. Well, I understand why she must have felt surprised. How strange it must have been to see her own face, her own body standing in front of her!

Without giving Wanda time to react, Melanie said firmly;

'Listen up, Wanda. I know exactly what you don't want to be. But we're human, we're selfish, and _we_ don't always do the right thing. We aren't going to let you go. Deal with it' she finished with a grin.

Like before, it took a moment for Wanda to remember, but when she did, a huge smile lit up her face.

'Mel!' she cried 'Mel, you're okay!'

Melanie's smile grew larger as she leaned over to hug Wanda's shoulders.

'Of course I am. Wasn't that the point of all the drama?' Mel said, rolling her eyes. 'And you're going to be fine, too. We weren't stupid about it. We didn't just grab the first body we saw'

'Let me tell her, let me!' a little voice said excitedly. Wanda had no trouble recognising t_his_ face.

'Jamie!' she squealed, taking his hand when he pushed past Melanie.

'Hey Wanda!' he grinned 'This is cool, isn't it? You're smaller than me now!' Everyone in our little gathering laughed at that.

'But still older' Wanda replied 'I'm almost-' she stopped abruptly, hesitating. 'My birthday is in two weeks. I'll be eighteen'

Wait..._What? _There's no way that little body could be almost eighteen. Looking across the cot, I could see Melanie was just as surprised as I was.

I studied Wanda's face, my eyes tight with suspicion, but a small smile on my lips as I held back a laugh. What a terrible little liar she was.

Before I could say anything, Jamie patted her face, stealing her attention again.

'They let me come on the raid to get you' he continued excitedly.

'I know' she said, her voice suddenly more serious. 'I remember...well, Pet remembers seeing you there' she threw a fierce glance at Melanie, who just shrugged innocently.

'We tried not to scare her' Jamie began again 'She's so...kind of fragile-looking, you know? And nice, too. We picked her out together, but I got to decide!' his excitement began to pick up once more 'See, Mel said we had to get someone young – someone who had a bigger percentage of life as a soul or something. But not too young, because she knew you wouldn't want to be a child...'

I saw Wanda hide a smile at this; like she was enjoying a private joke. Further proof that she was younger than she had said.

'...And then Jared liked this face-', Jamie went on '-because he said no one could ever dis...' he searched for the right word '..._distrust_ it. You don't look dangerous at all. You look the opposite of dangerous. Jared said anyone who sees you would just naturally want to protect you, right, Jared?' he looked back at Jared, who smiled slightly.

I smiled ruefully in Jared's direction too. A thank you. He nodded in response.

'But I got the final say, because I was looking for someone who looked like _you_' Jamie stated proudly. 'And I thought this looked like you. Because she sort of looks like an angel, and you're good like that. And real pretty. I knew you would be pretty' he finished, grinning hugely. Wanda looked at me, wondering why I wasn't included in this story. Jamie, noticing this, added;

'Ian didn't come. He just sat here with you – he said he didn't care what you looked like. He wouldn't let anyone else put a finger on your tank, not even me or Mel. But Doc let me watch this time. It was way cool, Wanda. I don't know why you wouldn't let me watch before. They wouldn't let me help though. Ian wouldn't let anyone touch you but him'.

I squeezed her hand gently and bent down to whisper in her ear, so softly only she could hear.

'I held you in my hand, Wanderer' I murmured 'And you were so beautiful'

Her eyes started to water up, and she sniffed slightly.

'You like it, don't you?' Jamie asked worriedly, seeing her tears. 'You're not mad?' his voice started to climb. 'There's nobody in there with you is there?'

'I'm not mad, exactly' she said quietly 'And I – I can't find anybody else. Just Pet's memories. Pet's been here since...I can't remember when she wasn't here. I can't remember any other name'

'You're not a parasite' Melanie said, her voice firm, playing with Wanda's hair. 'This body didn't belong to Pet, but there's nobody else to claim it. We waited to make sure, Wanda. We tried to wake her up almost as long as we tried with Jodi'

'Jodi? What happened to Jodi?' Wanda squeaked, the crease between her eyebrows reappearing. She shifted her weight to her forearms, trying to move into a sitting position. I slid my arm around her back and helped her up with ease. Her new body weighed about as much as a feather.

I watched her eyes scan the crowd, slowly recognising each face. She hesitated for a minute on Jared, who was standing next to Melanie with his arms around her waist, and for a minute I didn't understand her expression. Confused, possibly a little sad, and was that a flash of...pain? Her eyes shifted to Melanie for a second, and mine followed.

I saw Melanie meet her eyes and grimace, her expression tinged with regret and pity.

Oh.

Wanda still felt something for Jared then. My heart gave a strange lurch, and a sickish feeling crept into my stomach.

This was silly. Why should that bother me? It was just because of her memories of when she was in Melanie's body, right? And even if she did feel some sort of echo of love for Jared, she'd still chosen _me_, hadn't she? Which meant she obviously loved me more.

Unless...

Back then, when she told me she loved me, she was planning to leave. What if...

Was she only telling me what I wanted to hear? Trying to make our separation easier by letting me believe she loved me too?

Did she really feel that way about me at all?

'Jodi didn't respond. We kept trying as long as we could' Doc's voice interrupted my musings.

Sadness took over Wanda's face, and her eyes flicked apologetically to Kyle. However, when she saw Sunny clinging to his arm, her face became puzzled. She stared for a second longer before understanding.

'Sunny!' she cried.

'I got to stay' Sunny said, almost...smugly. 'Just like you'. She glanced up at Kyle's face, noticing for the first time his expression, and added, her tone more sombre now, 'I'm trying though. I am looking for her. I will keep looking'

'Kyle had us put Sunny back when it looked like we would lose Jodi' Doc murmured.

My eyes returned to Wanda's face as I tried to make sense of my emotions. Of course I was happy, elated, by the fact that Wanda was alive, well, and _here_.

But the possibility that she might not love me...that she only said it out of kindness, and nothing more, it made me feel worried. Edgy.

Wanda looked in my direction, and I could see the confusion in her eyes as she took in my expression.

'You okay in there?' I asked, trying to act as though nothing was wrong.

'I...I don't know' she said. I stiffened. I was expecting a yes. Wasn't she happy to be back? 'This feels very...weird' she went on 'Every bit as weird as changing species. So much weirder than I would have thought. I...I don't know'

She was looking intently at me, but I couldn't detect any resentment or sadness in her eyes. Only confusion.

'You don't mind staying here _too_ much, do you, Wanda? Do you think that maybe you could tolerate it?' I said to her. It was meant to be a joke, but part of me still feared her answer.

Jamie was still holding Wanda's hand, and Melanie placed hers on top of his.

So did Jared. This would have bothered me, but Wanda didn't look at him, her eyes were still locked on mine. As she swiftly glanced around everyone's smiling faces, a small smile took its place on her own face, a smile of true happiness.

I took my hand and laid it gently against her cheek, my own smile reappearing as I watched the blush spread across her face. She peeked up at me through her long lashes.

'I suppose I could do that. If it makes you happy' she whispered, suddenly more shy.

I shook my head.

'That's not good enough, actually' I said. It's not enough that she wants _me_ to be happy. 'It has to make _you_ happy too' I finished my thought out loud.

She seemed to be getting more and more shy, her eyes repeatedly flicking between mine, and her lap.

'I...think it might. I think it might make me very, very happy' she finally, a breathtaking smile lighting up her whole face.

That was all the confirmation I needed.

I tilted her head up slowly, beaming with satisfaction when her blush grew even darker as she met my eyes.

'Then you will stay' I said resolutely, before pressing my lips to hers. She kissed me back every bit as passionately.

'I will stay' she whispered to me as we broke apart.

I was stupid to doubt her. I was right from the start. She does love me, and I love her, and now we can be together with nothing to stop us.

A life with Wanda. Just the thought of it made my heart feel lighter than air.

Wanda. My Wanda.

My only love. My angel.

My butterfly.

...

**Phew! That was a long scene, huh?**

**Anyway, so yeah, there's that bit as Ian sees it. Now, how did YOU see it?**

**!**

**...Please?**

**Okay, well that's all. Bye! xxx**


End file.
